


A Visit

by germanjj



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not in Hawaii but in space. Everything else is pretty much the same crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> written for the sr_ldws challenge on LJ

Steve looks terrible behind the screen, the sizzling wall of light - deadly, untouchable wall - only illuminating the shadows under his eyes.

"How're you holding up?" Danny asks, sighing into the phone he's been given by the guard, one that looks an awfully lot like stolen right of the old movies back from earth. This whole ship looks like from another millennium.

Steve nods sharply, his eyes guarded. "I'm fine Danny, you shouldn't be here."

"Like hell I'd leave now," Danny answers and he feels anger creeping up his spine and he hates being angry, has been on the edge too often in the last few days.

"But Grace. And Rachel. And the b..."

"They're fine," Danny stops him before any of Steve's words can cut deeper than they already do. "Took the last shuttle back to Jersey-1. I just spoke to them. Gracie says hi." He feels his voice break at the last words and he doesn't think about why, doesn't want to think about Grace and Rachel and how deep down, he knows he can't follow them. Can't leave.

Danny looks up and meets his partner's eyes.

Can't leave him.

Steve nods silently, as if he's reading the inner turmoil right on Danny's face. "How's Kono?"

"I'm on it." Danny takes a deep breath, smiles crookedly. "She's a tough cookie, we'll get her out in no time."

They both don't mention how much harder it will be to get Steve out. How impossible.

Danny coughs, shifts on his chair. He can feel the guards eyes on him, knows that the time is up soon. "Look," he starts, catches his partner's eyes. "Chin is working it from the inside but if ... ." He takes a deep, shaky breath.

"Check your bed when you're back. Thoroughly. You'll find something there to protect you. They'll ship another group of inmates over today from sector nine and..." He doesn't finish his sentence, doesn't need to tell Steve what it will mean if those people from sector nine spot him here.

But when he looks up, Steve is grinning, the sight making Danny's heart jolt.

"You got me gun, Danno? The good stuff? Phaser?"

Danny chuckles, already getting up to leave. "Only the best for you, babe."


End file.
